The proliferation of three-dimensional printers and other rapid prototyping tools has placed substantial fabrication capabilities in the hands of consumers. However, there remains a need for consumer-oriented applications of this hardware. In particular, there remains a need for automated tools to simplify consumer-level design and fabrication of three-dimensional objects.